Face To Face
by Winterhalt
Summary: After a near fatal helicopter crash nearly kills her. Flint must face his true feelings
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Face to Face

I do not own G.I. JOE, or make money off of them. The story is my own.

**He didn't want to leave her alone in the room. She lay there looking so pale, so **_**still**_**.**

**Allie was never still.**

**Even in her sleep she couldn't stop moving. In all their years together he had often joked, that sleeping with her was like riding the Tilt-A-Whirl at the fair. It used to drive him insane sometimes. Now he just wished she would move, **_**something, **_**anything he didn't care what. He just wanted his girl to wake up. **

**Doc told him time would tell. Flint had yelled at doc, "That it had been time. Three damn weeks was time enough!" Doc had just looked at Flint with sympathetic eyes and left the room. To be fair he had to concede that she **_**was**_** lucky to even be alive. The three Green Shirts and the chopper's pilot were killed on impact. They had crashed into the side of a damn cliff in of all places the Grand Canyon. Engine failure was reported by the pilot shortly before the crash. Flint had been in the base communications room with Duke when the call came in. Then nothing, just static. When the first responders found them, well at first glance Wild Bill had radioed back "Um fellas… this don't look good" The Apache was a pile of smoking metal. The debris field cloaked the cliff side. It was not a pretty sight!**

**Flint had gone stone still waiting, jaw clenched, for Wild Bill to deliver the news. Duke had placed his hand on his friend and comrades shoulder, and he too waited.**

**Duke wasn't sure who he had been trying most to comfort. Flint loved her, but so did Duke. No, not in the sense that Flint did. But he still loved her. Lady Jaye had been a close friend to him for years, and a confidant as well. It was to her he went with all of his personal drama. When he and Scarlett had called it quits, he had gone to Jaye. When he had lost his father to the cancer, he had gone to Jaye. She had saved his life on more than one occasion on the battlefield, and he hers. And he was worried to. Then Wild Bill's voice over the comm. "Gotta visual, I'm sittn' er down boys. Go get her!"**

**Flint had looked up when Bill had said that. Until then he had been looking down at the tile on the floor. Hands clenched. The look on his face, well that look would chill you to the bone. He was scared, damn scared. And it showed to those who knew him best. "Did he just say get her?" Flint asked the room at large. Mainframe, sitting at the controls nodded. He had sunk down in his seat when Wild Bill had first come over the comm. The air had left the room, and everyone in it had stopped and waited for clarification on Jaye's status. Just then Wild Bill's voice came across the radio again. "Wild Bill to base, you there Mainframe?" Mainframe sat up straighter in his seat. "Roger, Wild Bill, base is here." **

"**On our way in, Transporting One. Need medical on standby, over". Flint hit the comm link before Mainframe could reply.**

"**Wild Bill, this is Flint, who are you transporting, Over"**

**The line crackled for a moment and Flint's face got red. "Damn it answer me" he muttered through clenched teeth. Then **

"**Flint, I read ya. We got Lady Jaye, and she ain't good. Have doc standin' by. Ya copy?"**

"**Copy that Wild bill. What's your E.T.A.?"**

"**Fifteen minutes, over"**

"**Roger that Wild Bill, Base out".**

**Everything was a flurry of activity after that. Doc was notified and had his medical team on standby at the landing pad. Flint and Duke, Along with General Hawk were also there. Waiting. **

**It seemed like forever before Flint herd the sound of the transport helicopter. The soft chop, chop became a loud roar as Wild Bill flew in to the base. It seemed like it took him forever to guide the damn thing in and land. Doc and his team were already running towards the helicopter as it finally landed. Flint right behind them. "Please be ok baby." He prayed silently as he ran. He couldn't shake the cold knot of dread that threatened to choke him. He couldn't explain it but he just **_**knew **_**she was hurt. And hurt badly. **

**He always knew this was a possibility, they both did. But now here, face to face, with the inevitable. Well it was the worst feeling that Dashiell Faireborn had ever had. Nothing could have prepared him for this moment. No matter how many nights he and Allie had lain awake and discussed the possibility of one of them coming back injured, or worst, not at all. None of that could have prepared him for this moment. It hit him as he ran just how much he loved this woman. How much, in the years they had been together, she had come to mean to him. His world, he realized as the door on the transport opened. She was his world. And right know his world was lying on a stretcher in that damn helicopter. All he could was pray.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- The Awakening

**She had been a bloody mess when Doc had brought her off. Flint had nearly wept when he saw the amount of blood covering her dress uniform. The shirt was soaked.**

**It was, they had learned, from a piece of metal that had lodged in her chest. Just below her right lung. How it had missed the lung itself was a miracle. She had been ejected from the aircraft in the crash. Flung along with the debris filed, which was probably, what had saved her life. Wild Bill would tell Duke later that he hadn't expected to see her crumpled form on that ridge. Everything else was a smoking, charred mess. He had fully been expecting to bring her back in a body bag, not on a stretcher. Duke kept that to himself. They both agreed Flint had enough on his plate. Now was not the time to enlighten him on all the gory details. And they were gory. The pilot and the Green shirts were burned beyond recognition. Dental records and charred dog tags were being used to identify them. Lady Jaye had escaped with massive blood loss, it had taken Wild bill over an hour to get to her, And another thirty for Lifeline to get her stable enough for travel out. She also had a broken collar bone. And a severe concussion.**

**But she was alive. **

**Flint was in what had become his usual spot. **

**In her room, sitting in the chair by her bed. **

**He held her hand and watched for any sign that she knew he was there. Doc had told him she was stable. They had taken her off the CPAP mask on her fourth day, and she was breathing fine on her own. The massive blood loss had resulted in two blood transfusions, and multiple X-rays and MRI's. The concussion was bad. One of the worst Doc had ever seen. But he had reasoned with Flint that was to be expected considering she had been flung out of a crashing helicopter. All the scans showed normal brain function, and she hadn't coded. Considering the amount of blood that had leaked out of her body that was a miracle! So, Doc had told the stricken Warrant Officer, all they could do was wait for her to wake up. And she would wake up. Doc told Flint that this was the body's way of healing itself and to just be patient.**

**Unfortunately Flint was out of patience. He had been by her side the whole time she had been in that damn bed. As soon as she had left surgery he had been glued to her side. Shanna and Courtney had, on the third day, forced him out for a couple of hours. They wanted to visit with their friend and he **_**NEEDED **_**a shower very badly, Shanna had pointed out. He had relented, for an hour. He could still see the look of exasperation on Courtney's face when he had returned. Still wet and a sandwich in one hand. Coffee in the other. After that they gave up trying to make him leave. Roadblock brought his tray to him in the infirmary, and he slept on a cot by her bed. Even General Hawk had given up trying to make him leave and get a proper nights rest. He didn't want her to wake up and be alone. Allie hated the infirmary with a passion. Knowing her, she would wake up and try to get up and leave. When she had been shot that time in Borneo, they had practically had to tie her to her bed for the night. **

**Flint had also done a lot of soul searching while she had been in here. He had concluded two things. She was the best thing to ever come into his life. And he wanted her to be his wife. That simple.**

**It was time, in his mind, that they made it official. Hell everyone expected it. The boys even had a pool on it. Flint wondered how much it had gotten up to. Duke had won Five hundred when Shipwreck and Ace had caught Wayne and Courtney in that infamous lip lock in the control tower. His and Allies should at least be that much shouldn't it? He even had the ring. He had bought it last summer when they had been in Switzerland. While at the time he hadn't been sure if he was ready. Subconsciously he knew it would eventually come. Now if his girl would only open those beautiful green eyes…**

**Shanna, also known as Scarlett stood at the door of the room listening to Dash read to Allie. Some Shakespeare mumbo jumbo that she had never understood. She smiled as he quoted out of the book. The look of hopefulness on his face was so, well, sweet. She always knew Flint loved her friend, but it was at times like this she was reminded just how much. Not many men would have sat night and day by their girlfriend's bed side. Well Snake would have for her she knew. But he and Flint were far and few in between. She had been on her way in to check on Allison's condition but found herself turning away. She would come back later; she didn't have the heart to interrupt them. Smiling she hummed a happy tune down the hallway, passing Lifeline who briefly wondered what the resident red head found to sing about.**

**Flint fingered the velvet box in his pocket as he sat talking to Wayne, who was going down, very excitedly, his vision for a new obstacle course. Nothing made Wayne Sneeden happier than new ways to torture everyone in one of his obstacle course. Flint found himself dreading his next PT. With the way Beachhead was talking, this new course was going to be a doozey. They were so into the conversation he almost missed the little sigh that came from the bed.**

**Almost **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Beginnings**

**The sigh turned into a moan and she moved her hand. Flint jumped up, spilling his book into the floor. Laying his hand against her temple he brushed the strand of hair back from her face. **

"**Allie, honey, time to wake up."**

**She moaned again. Then one eye slowly opened, then shut, then both eyes came sharply awake. As soon as they did she winced in pain. "My head hurts." She said softly. Wayne had left the room to go get Doc. Flint smiled down at her. Tears rimmed his eyes. Allison lifter her hand up to his face in fascination and rubbed her finger under one of his brown orbs. Flint smiled and blinked, and they fell unashamedly down his cheeks. **

"**Hey beautiful." **

"**Wh- where am I Dash?" it came out in a croaked whisper, but it was the sweetest sound he had ever herd. Flint smiled gently and straightened up a little as Doc came bustling into the room. **

"**Well how is my favorite patient today? Glad you finally woke up, I thought Flint here was going to be permanently molded in that chair" Doc bustled around, checking vitals and making notes. **

**Lady Jaye wrinkled her forehead, "Doc, my head hurts something fierce!" she moaned. She felt Flint squeeze her hand. He had a death grip on it and it was starting to hurt to.**

**Doc smiled down at his patient. "Well, that is to be expected, you have had a very serious concussion. Among other things." Doc said as he reached for the dimmer switch, lowering the room lights to a more comfortable level. He then motioned Flint out of his chair, which the other man gave up very reluctantly. Jaye was sort of glad, it meant he had to let go of her hand. She loved him, but her hand was so numb it was tingling.**

**Doc looked down at her, the smile gone and a look of seriousness on his face. **

"**Allison, do you remember the events leading up to your confinement here?" He asked, deliberately leaving out any mention of the crash. He needed to ascertain just how much she remembered on her own. There was still the slight possibility that the crash could have altered her memory. **

"**Yes, the chopper, the engine caught on fire. Then we were hitting the ground, Doc. It was so fast." Jaye crinkled her forehead in concentration. "I think something hit me, I remember flying through the air, and now I'm here" Now her head was really pounding. She put her hand up to her temple, and realized it was loaded with IV's. She looked on the other arm and saw where they had butterflied it. And a slow ache was traveling up her whole being. **

"**God, my whole body hurts." **

**Flint returned to her side as Doc stepped away and spoke to the nurse who until then had remained silent in the back of the room. With a nod of her head she exited the room quietly. Doc looked over his clipboard at Jaye and smiled warmly. "Well, Allison, you are a very lucky lady indeed. You were thrown from the helicopter on impact. You have a broken collar bone and a very nasty gash on your right side. You were impaled with some shrapnel."**

**Jaye winced, "no wonder I fell like a herd of elephants are dancing on my body!" she groaned. Doc smiled again. "Were just thankful we still have you with us"**

**The nurse reentered the room with several syringes which she started in the IV. Doc took one, the biggest one of course Jaye cringed to herself. He leaned over and popped it in her arm **

"**Owwwww..." Jaye complained the medicine burned something fierce. But soon the pain lessened considerably. And she could keep her eyes open without squinting. **

**Jaye looked up at Flint. "Dash, the crew of the helicopter, how are…" she stopped when he shook his head. She felt awful.**

**One of the girls, a real pretty blonde named Nancy had been chatting with her about her boyfriend before the engine had blown. Jaye had been sitting there looking at Nancy and laughing to herself on how much the girl reminded her of Courtney! And now that young, bright girl was gone. Jaye felt a sudden chill and reached out for Flint's hand again, wanting his solid warmth and reassurance. **

**Flint smiled down at her, and seeing the sadness in her eyes lifted her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. Jaye flushed red. **

"**Well I will back soon to check on you, make sure you don't overdo it, you still need rest" Doc said, looking pointedly at Flint. As he left Wayne nodded to him and stepped closer to the bed. "Well, glad to see your back with us." He said, giving her one of his rare smiles. Jaye smiled back. Beachhead could bolster all he wanted to. But she wasn't intimidated by him at all. Cause she knew the truth. Under that tough as nails Sargent Major attitude, he was really a softie. Though she would **_**never**_** tell him that!**

"**Thanks Wayne."**

**He shuffled his feet. "Courtney will be glad to know you are awake, she's been moping around for days!" Jaye smiled again at that. **

"**Well I'm sure you knew just how to make her feel better Wayne." She teased. She couldn't help it, he was too easy. Jaye saw Flint grin widely. Wayne turned red and muttered something about PT at 1600 hours and fled.**

"**Al, I think you ran the poor guy off" Flint chuckled. Reclaiming his chair he sat down and looked deep into the deep green eyes he loved so much. **

"**Damn, woman, you scared the hell out of me!"**

**Jaye smiled softly at him, "Was it that bad?" she asked as she reached up and smoothed his hair back with her hand. She always loved doing that, even if it did aggravate him sometimes. When she had first met Flint she had thought he was the most egotistical Son-Of-A-Bitch she had ever come across. He was just so damn cocky. **

**Still was for that matter. But that day at the pit when he had covered her escape, put his life on the line for her and the rest of the team. Well she had seen a new side to this masculine hunk of cockiness. He was actually a very deep, emotional, loving man. He loved literature. Had a deep sense of right and wrong. And he loved her. She still had trouble wrapping herself around that sometimes. **

**Flint looked at her and sighed. "Allie you're laying here in a hospital bed after surviving a crash that killed the rest of the crew. YES it was that bad."**

**################################################## ##############################################**

**Ok guys, let me know what you think so far . The rest is coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR- FREEDOM

**SHE WAS FREE! Doc had signed the release papers two weeks later, and a very happy Lady Jaye was wheeled out of the infirmary. And an equally happy infirmary staff was jumping for joy to see her go! She was an awful patient. **_**Almost, **_**as bad a patient as the Sergeant Major had been. **

**Three times she had been caught trying to get out of bed.**

**Three!**

**It's not that she was trying to be a bad patient, she just was. Doc and Lifeline both had reached their limits of patience with her. Finally agreeing, albeit, reluctantly that she could finish recuperating in her own room. Doc had seen the gleam of satisfaction in those green eyes and knew then that he had been played. **

**Damn she was good **

**Doc had insisted that she remain in the wheelchair a while longer, "no sense risking being reinjured" he had proclaimed. **

**Flint had insisted on wheeling her through the base to get to the lifts to take them down to the living quarters. And she soon understood why. Everyone was there!**

**Snake Eyes was outside the Dojo and gave her thumbs up sign.**

**Ace, Clutch, Wild Bill and Shipwreck were outside the fitness room howling "Yo Joe!" as she wheeled past. A Welcome back lady Jaye sign being held, and waved, by a very enthusiastic Shipwreck. Jaye laughed at the comical look on Flint's face as Wreck ran up alongside the chair and planted a big wet kiss on her cheek. **

**Road Block waved from the mess hall along with about thirty greenshirts who exploded in loud cheers as she sailed by. They passed Beach in the hallway. Jaye smiled up at him, and he immediately scowled.**

"**D****on't think that I'm lettin' ya off the hook cause ya got a wee scratch soldier. I expect ya back at Mah course for PT yesterday!" Bellowed The Sargent Major. Who then went and ruined the tough as nails attitude by winking at her. **

**She was teary eyed as they got on the lifts. Flint grinned down at her as the doors shut.**

"**Well babe, guess you were missed." He laughed as he watched her dab at her eyes with the hem of her shirt. **

**Jaye smacked her hand at him**

**. "Just get me to my room before I start bawling like a baby, ok driver." She snapped.**

**They could hear Flint laughing when the lift opened. Courtney peeped out the door, and then quickly shut it. **

"**They're coming!"**

**Jaye looked in amazement at the door to the girl's room. It was covered in streamers and balloons. Little sparkly tassels on the doorknob dangled and Flint had to grip hard to get the door knob to turn they here so bunched on.**

"**Surprise!" the girls yelled out as flint finally got the door open, And Jaye wheeled inside. She looked at the Welcome Home banner suspended over the kitchenette. And felt emotion trying to well out again. **

**Courtney looked at her dabbing her eyes. The blonde tank jockey put her hand on her hips and sternly admonished her roomie that "such displays were un warranted, and totally unnecessary"**

**Jaye laughed. **

"**You've been around Wayne to long she said happily as Flint shut the door behind them.**

"**Ahh... It's good to be home"**

**################################################## ################################################## #**

**Well this chapter is a little shorter. I hope tpo have the rest up by the end of the week. Please review and let me know how it is. I hopefully fixed all the spelling errors. I learned an important lesson. Do not have three glasses of Pinot Grigio and upload! lol,**

**thanks in advance for all the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- THE WAY THINGS ARE**

**The next few days were a flurry of activity around the base. COBRA had been sighted in the Congo. Intel had pictures of the Baroness and some fifty Crimson Guards at a camp deep in the jungle. General Hawk had put together a Recon team comprising Flint, Stalker, Scarlett, and of course Snake Eyes. Everyone was happy with his choice of Joes for the upcoming mission. Everyone, that is, except lady Jaye.**

"**I should be going!" she exclaimed hotly to Cover Girl for the umpteenth time. They were in the motor pool, Courtney's second home.  
"They might need me to go undercover, or if they get stranded, for the extraction!" she snapped as she paced back and forth in front of the Mauler. Courtney sighed as she sat back from the hydraulic brake system she was attempting to repair to stare at the brunette. **

**Jaye had been in a snit all morning, and Courtney had the dubious honor to be the friend she had decided to vent to. **

**Lucky her!**

**She was beginning to wish she was with Wayne on the PT field, well maybe not the PT field. But somewhere, anywhere, except here!**

**When Allison Hart-Burnett got pissed off she was a fury unto herself. You usually had to let it burn out on its own. But right now Courtney was desperately trying to get those dang brakes fixed. And listening to "Hell-hath-no-fury" was**_** not**_** helping!**

**She tried diplomacy first.**

"**Allie, you're still recovering. The last place you need to be is in the jungle. Flint is Right…"**

**The brunette rounded on the blonde Tank Jockey, fire snapping in her eyes.**

"**Flint is a horse's ass! Hawk would've taken me, if he had just kept his damn mouth shut!"**

**Cover Girl laughed. "Flint keeps his mouth shut; now I'd pay to see that!"**

**This elected a small faint smile from Allie as she stopped her pacing for a moment.**

"**I should have punched him in his dang egotistical mouth!" she yelled, punching her gloved hand for emphasis.**

**She tried reasoning next**

"**Jaye, you remember when I busted my leg and Beech had to carry me to the chopper. He talked Hawk into barring me for nearly a month after the cast came off. And he was right I…."**

"**I am FINE! Doc cleared me! I DO NOT NEED A BABYSITTER!" she screamed, stomping her foot and beginning to pace again.**

**To hell with diplomacy! Courtney had had it!**

"**HE DOSEN'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT CAUSE HE LOVES YOU IDIOT!" she screamed as she threw down her wrench and squared off with her friend.**

**Jaye stopped, stunned, as Cover Girl started ranting herself.**

"**He almost lost you, and you're not ready yet. EVERYONE sees it but you! You stubborn, bullheaded, crazy woman!" Courtney yelled as she hopped around. **

**The sight of Cover Girl, in coveralls, her face streaked with grease. Hopping around like a rabbit in a shooting gallery was too much for Jaye as she felt some of her indignation slip away. She couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Cover girl stopped her tirade too look in amazement as her friend, holding her still sore side, laughed till tears coursed down her face.**

"**What, might I ask, is so funny?" The Tank Jockey demanded, hands on her slim hips. **

**Jaye tried to compose herself, she really did. But it was so danged hard with her friend standing there with that look on her face. **

"**You….you…lll…oook ….soooo…funny…" Jaye choked out, wiping the tears off her face.**

**Courtney smiled.**

"**gotcha' to stop yer bitchin' didn't I?"**

**She then froze, with a sour look on her face. **

"**Dang, I really am hanging out with Beech to much! **

**Later after calming down, Jaye, much to her chagrin, had to admit that her side was still very sore. And she did still have problems throwing her Javelins straight. She realized that Courtney had been right when she had called her a "stubborn idiot".**

**Sighing Jaye slowly made her way up to flint's office. He hadn't come looking for her after she had stormed out of his office. **

**Good thing that!**

**She had been so mad she really might have hit him. She realized it all stemmed from her childhood. Weakness was not tolerated in her household. **

"**They were Hart's, and above such petty things." Her grandmother had intoned from her earliest memories. She taught her that appearance and decorum were of the utmost importance. **

"**One did not make a scene and embarrass the family name in any way"**

**Unfortunately the Scottish in Jaye never could keep a reign on her temper. Her grandmother, harsh and unyielding, had tried to beat it out of her. **

**And she had failed.**

**Jaye remembered once asking her why she couldn't get mad after, at a dedication ceremony for the new wing at the hospital to be named after her grandfather, she had flown mad and told an old busy body off for her slanderous remarks about her Mother's **_**"Scottish "husband. **_**Her grandmother had peered down her impossibly straight patrician nose at the young girl and said, cold as steel, "Because young lady it's just the way things are".**

**Now standing here at his office door she once again felt like that young, cowed girl. She had behaved very badly, had made a scene. And Flint did frown on making scenes in front of his commanding officer. She wondered how long he was going to yell at her. **

**Sighing again she straightened her back,**

**A Hart did not slouch.**

**Knocking on the door she heard him mummer "Enter"**

**Resolutely she opened the door.**

**So it is taking me longer than previously thought to get all of this finished. My youngest daughter is getting ready for her first day of school. Thus my hours have been full. **

**Read, review, and let me know what ya think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- In all things**

**Flint looked up from the massive amount of paperwork on his desk to see Jaye standing in the doorway.**

**Her head erect, looking at him with those damn eyes. **

**Her stance said "bite-me". But her eyes, soft with unshed tears, said so much more. **

**Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. Pushing back his chair he stood up and walked over to her. Gripping her softly by the elbow, he pulled her in the office and quietly shut the door. **

**Standing at arm's length from her, he stared at her with hard brown eyes.**

**She stared back.**

**Neither saying anything.**

**A standoff.**

**Finally, Flint spoke. Staring deep in her green orbs as he did so. His voice slightly hard. Yet neutral.**

"**Well if you want to show your ass some more, you might want to wait. General Hawk isn't here at the moment."**

**Jaye flinched slightly. Hanging her head she took a deep, deep breath.**

**Then looked back up at him. Suddenly, **_**angry**_**?**

"**Well, you didn't help the situation, telling Hawk that I wasn't capable of tying my own shoes yet!'**

**She snapped.**

**His face got hard and he let go of her. **

"**I ought to throttle your beautiful damn head off your shoulders Allison."**

**He spat. Suddenly angry to. **

"**How many ways, and how many times do we all have to tell you you're not ready yet?"**

**Jaye suddenly exploded into, of all things, tears. A shocked Warrant Officer reached a hand out to her. This was bad. His girl never cried. Suddenly all traces of anger was gone as he scooped her up in his arms.**

**Hugging her tight, his hand on the back of her head. His chin nuzzling her as he softly rocked her side to side. **

**She let him hug her, finding comfort in his strong, familiar embrace. She always felt so safe when he hugged her. So protected.**

**She was a woman who could take care of herself. She could take down a 250 pound man just by using pressure points. She was tough, self-sufficient, A dangerous woman to mess with.**

**But she was **_**still**_** a woman.**

**And there were times when she needed this, the feel of her man's arms around her. His comfort and warmth. Just the knowing that he would give his life for hers without hesitation.**

**O, **_**God.**_

**When had she fallen so had for him? It had taken a while. The years had seen a battle within her. **

**How much to give.**

**How much to feel.**

**In the end, she knew that somewhere along the way, she had given in to the internal debates.**

**She loved him, he was hers.**

**And no matter how pissed-off at her he was.**

**Well, he loved her,**

**Would always love her. **

**There was so much in knowing that. **

**Comfort in that. Yes comfort was the right word.**

**She was lucky. She had finally found the man who could equal her.**

**In intelligence, sheer ego, and stubbornness.**

**He held her till the sobs stopped, then pulled back and cupped both sides of her face in his calloused hands.**

**She looked up at him through her tears.**

"**I'm sorry."**

**He looked at her softly and smiled lightly,**

"**I know baby. I know."**

"**I'm just so scared Dash. I know your right, you and Beach, and Hawk. Your all right, I'm not ready. And it scares the hell out of me."**

**Looking in her eyes, deep in her soul, he could see the struggle within her. He knew it wasn't easy for her to admit it, to admit weakness.**

**But she**_** needed **_**to. For her own safety,**

**And theirs, she needed to!**

"**I won't be there to watch your back, what if something happens, Dash. I know in all things there are risks, but I won't be there to help you. What if you get hurt or it goes wrong. What….."**

**Mmmfh….**

**Mmmmmm…..**

**He silenced her with his mouth, kissing her deeply, fully.**

**Possessing her with his tongue,**

**His essence. **

**He felt her body go slack, as she pressed into him.**

**Deepening the kiss until he couldn't tell where she started, and he began.**

**A low growl came from within himself.**

**The feeling of her almost overwhelming.**

**Slowly, reluctantly, he ended the kiss, and pulled back just a little, to look down at her.**

**Jaye slowly opened her eyes, breathless, aching.**

**Wanting, needing. **

**Him!**

"**Allison." He said huskily. He couldn't help himself, his mouth found her again. Ragged moans from both of them filled the office. **

**Pressing her up against the wall his hand around her back. Stroking their way down to cup her bottom, pulling her into him, his hardness.**

**God he had to have her.**

**He had the presence of mind to let go long enough to reach back and lock the door.**

**It had been too long, he wanted her. Right here in the damn office.**

**Now!**

**Jaye whimpered as he pressed her into his Hardness, his maleness... she felt his hand come up under her shirt, softly over her bandage to cup her breast. **

**She kissed him hard, urgently. **

**She whimpered again as he pulled back. Carrying her to the desk in one arm. The other shoving all the paperwork into the floor, scattering it everywhere.**

**Sitting her there, he slowly started unbuttoning her shirt, staring into her eyes the whole time.**

**Jaye's breath came out in short gasps as he pulled her shirt open and trailed kisses down her chest, between her breasts. **

**Rolling her head back in blissful abandon, she pulled his head slightly to the right, and moaned loudly when he took a nipple in his mouth.**

**His hands unbuckled her pants, and they came off quickly. His following just as fast.**

**Standing there naked, he looked at her, pulling her slightly, positioning her on the edge of the desk. Her eyes were closed,**

"**Look at me." **

**She looked, staring into his eyes as he took her, the sensualness of it overwhelming her senses as he took her.**

**Over and over again, until the both exploded into yells of pleasure there on the desk…**

**################################################## #############################**

**Ok. So I had to change the rating. And this is a little longer than I intended. As always let me know what you guys think. And thanks for the many reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Love like No Other**

"**I think this is a losing battle, Dash." Jaye said as she stacked another pile of papers on top of the almost overwhelming stack Flint had created. **

**He looked over at her and grimaced. **

"**I'll be up all night sorting through these damn things, won't I?"**

**Jaye chuckled lightly as she slowly stood up, her legs cramping from the strain of being on her knees for so long.**

**His office was a mess. The papers he had flung so carelessly off the desk had fluttered everywhere. She didn't envy him the task of reassembling them into the correct folders.**

"**Ahh.. But it **_**was**_** worth it, wasn't it dear?" she smiled as she looked down at him.**

**Flint looked up at her and winked**

"**O, yes, my dear. God that was…"**

"**Intense" Jaye supplied**

**Flint grinned. **

"**That it was." He said huskily**

**He stood up and pulled her to him, running his knuckle lightly down her jaw. **

"**Don't you ever forget you're the most important thing in my life." He said softly. **

**Jaye felt her breath catch in her throat. It wasn't what he said, but rather what he left unsaid. **

**His eyes saying so much more than his lips could.**

"**Dash, Please be careful." She begged as she snuggled her head into his chest.**

**She felt him sigh**

"**I will, baby, I promise."**

**He was going to do it, right then and there. Standing there staring into her eyes, it felt right.**

"**Allie"…..**

**The damn phone rang, cutting him off.**

**Pulling away from her softly he grumbled under his breath as he reach for the damn thing.**

**Literally snarling at the offensive instrument.**

**Jaye raised an eyebrow at his expression.**

"**Flint here" he said somewhat harshly. His tone immediately changed.**

"**Yes General, I understand."**

**He replaced the phone on the hook and ran his hand through his hair. Sighing, he turned to Jaye.**

"**Well, that was Hawk. Change of plans. We are leaving in thirty minutes." **

**Jaye tried not to look shocked. It was normal for them, in their line of work. They had to always be ready to go on a minutes notice. Lives sometimes depended on it. It didn't make it any easier though.**

**It was just something they accepted and dealt with.**

**Clearing her throat, for some reason there was a lump in it. Jaye tried to give him a reassuring smile. **

"**You all packed up?'**

**Flint smiled as he laid the rest of the paperwork on the desk.**

"**Yea, packed and ready to go. Beach Head and Stalker are in the motor pool making sure the equipment is ready. We're dropping the Mauler and Awestrikers ahead of us."**

"**Mmmhmm" Jaye murmured as she straightened her clothing one last time. She looked back up to see Flint giving her the oddest look. Something **_**was**_** up with him. He had been acting weird all morning. She just couldn't put a finger on what it was, she had a feeling it was a lot more than there fight. Or the fabulous make up sex. He was off kilter.**

**And Flint was never off kilter.**

**No, sometimes he took the Whole Warrant Officer thing a **_**little**_** too far. But that was just how he was wired. Jaye accepted that about him, even if it did get a little annoying at times.**

"**Well come on, I'll walk you to the motor pool, I know you want to give things an inspection yourself."**

**Jaye smiled. **

**Not that Flint didn't trust Beachhead or Stalker's judgment, but the control freak in him wouldn't rest until he had inspected every piece of equipment. This was his mission. And he would leave nothing to chance. **

**He smiled at Jaye, and followed her out of the office. Shutting the door behind them. **

**Then he paused for a moment. She could see him turning something over in his mind. **

"**Actually, I need to run get my bag and take care of something first Al, meet me in the motor pool?**

**I won't be long."**

**Jaye looked at him through narrowed eyes. The Intel in her screaming, "**_**What is he up to?"**_

**She smiled at him, cocking her head slightly as she studied him.**

**He looked, well nervous.**

**Hmmm.**

"**Sure, see you in a minute then?"**

**He smiled that damn lopsided grin at her as he leaned in for another kiss. **

"**Promise I won't be long." He let her go and sprinted down the hallway.**

**She heard a noise coming from his retreating figure and realized he was whistling.**

"_**Whistling?"**_

**She stood there open mouthed as he turned the corner of the hallway, passing Duke.**

**Duke turned around to stare at Flints whistling back. The turned back towards Jaye,**

**An incredulous look on his face.**

"**What's up with him?"**

**Jaye just smiled and shrugged her shoulders as she turned the opposite direction and headed for the lifts. **

**00000000000**

**Beachhead was in the motor pool yelling at Clutch when Jaye arrived**

**. **

"**I ain't got time fer ya to make no damn modifications on that blasted thing, were leaving NOW." Beach bellowed.**

**Courtney threw something down on the floor with a loud crash. Jaye wasn't sure what it was, she always got those danged tools mixed up. **

**The tank jockey rounded on the burly Command Sergeant Major. Her petite form bristling in anger.**

**When Courtney Krieger got pissed, well she wasn't scared to stand toe to toe with anyone. Especially her big, thickheaded boyfriend.**

"**Damn it Wayne, all due respect. SHUT THE HELL UP!"**

**She screamed.**

**Wayne Sneeden looked shocked, and then his face turned a bright red.**

"**O, lord here we go. " Stalker murmured as he came up beside Jaye. **

**Jaye smiled over at him **

"**Well **_**this **_**should be interesting, she whispered back.**

**The red faced Beach glared at the former model, so mad that steam seemed to pour out his ears.**

**But his voice was surprisingly calm and, soft.**

**He stepped closer to Cover girl and stared down into her upturned face**

"**What did yah just say to me Corporal?"**

**Covergirls face was just a red as she stepped even closer to the Sergeant Major and said just as softly**

"**Clean out yah ears, Sir, I said SHUT THE HELL UP! She snarled.**

**Even Clutch, who was used to Courtney's spunk, felt his mouth drop open. **

**No one, absolutely no one had the balls to stand up to Wayne Sneeden like Court did.**

"**Who do yah think yah are, Corporal? Disrespecting a Commandin' Officer!"**

**He yelled so loud that Jaye was sure they could hear him all the way to the Pentagon.**

**Beach head's eyes snapped fire.**

"**Drop an give me 50. No 100. Right. Damn. Now" he snarled.**

**Courtney simply raised an eyebrow, not intimidated in the least**

"**No"**

"**WHAT!" Wayne was so shocked that he momentarily lost the ability to speak.**

**The key word being momentarily.**

"**WHAT THE FUCK, who died and put you in charge CINDERELLA?**

**AH GAVE YOU A FUCKIN DIRECT ORDER. AND….."**

"**God your DENSE." Courtney shouted.**

**Getting nose to nose with Wayne, even though she had to stand on tip toe. She pointed her finger and started poking him in the chest.**

"**WE have to (poke) check the damn brakes (Poke) before you leave (Double poke). Don't fuck with me Wayne Sneeden. I mean it; I WILL NOT send you out to a war zone with a Mauler with bad brakes. I don't care how many pushups you give me! She screamed.**

"**I will keep your dense ass safe if it kills me!"**

"**Now step the hell back and let me do my job, or are you a mechanic now to?"**

**Wayne looked at her in silence, the red leaving his face.**

**Sighing he held up his hands.**

"**Fine Barbie Doll, fix the fuckin' brakes. Just hurry. We leave in fifteen damn minutes."**

**Courtney gave him a soft smile.**

"**Thank you Wayne, now see that wasn't that hard now was it?"**

**He growled at her.**

**Smiling still she picked up a wrench and got to work.**

**Stalker looked at Jaye in amusement. **

**She smiled back. Well at least they had entertainment while they waited.**

**################################################## ######################**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this. Just two more chapters to go. Sorry it took so long to update. **

**As always please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Boots on the ground**

**It took a little tinkering, and a **_**lot **_**of cursing, but finally Cover Girl stepped back with a pleased look on her face and shut the access panel on the Mauler's braking system.**

**Wayne stood in the same spot the entire time, arms crossed, with the same sour look on his face until she pronounced the job finished. He then stepped forward and gently grabbed her arm and without a word let her out of the bay. Walking briskly he ushered her around the side of the building to the maintenance office. She almost had to run to keep pace with him.**

"**Uh-oh, he's pissed" Courtney thought to herself as Wayne grabbed the door handle and wrenched the door open. Pushing her inside he slammed the door shut behind them. She winced at the sound.**

**Poor door!**

**Letting her arm go Wayne just stood there, his head bowed**

**He had his back to her. He didn't say anything.**

**He just stood there like a damn statue.**

**After a few moments, she grew just a little concerned. **

**Reaching her hand out she stroked his back lightly with her fingers.**

"**Wayne…. Are you ok?"**

**He turned his head and stared at her, and she felt her heart do a little jump. He was the only man she had ever knew who could make her heart do flip-flops just by staring at her. He didn't look mad, his deep brown eyes were, well, soft.**

**That special look he gave only to her. Even when he was royally pissed off at her, which was most of the time. He always had that look in his eyes.**

**He reached up and scratched his head, pulling his balaclava off and tucking it in the straps of his vest.**

**Reaching out to her, she willingly went into his arms and let him hug her. Snuggling her face into his massive chest. **

**They stood there like that for a few minutes. He trailed his fingertips up and down her spine.**

"**I'm sorry I yelled at you, Ranger Man." Courtney said softly.**

**He just growled low in his chest and pulled her tighter against him. Courtney sighed and let him hold her. He had something to say. She could always tell when something was on his mind. And he would tell her. In his own time.**

**For now she let him hold her. She loved the feel of those ridiculously muscled arms around her. They always made her feel so safe. **

**Wayne was not a man given to show his soft side. Hard and brutal, the image he projected was what most people thought of him. Only a select few knew the real Wayne. Not as Beachhead, the most feared and revered drill instructor in the Army. But as himself. **

**He had tried to bury it so deep under his alter image, that it seemed non-existent. But Courtney had found it. It had taken a long time, and butt loads of patience, but finally she had slipped through that damn brick wall he surrounded himself with. And found the soul of the man underneath. The man, who she loved with every ounce of her being.**

**Most of the team would never understand where the attraction came from for her. She could have any man she wanted**

**.**

**And she ****did.**

**She had her Ranger.**

**And Courtney Krieger didn't give a damn what anyone else thought.**

**Her man loved her**

**He put up with her smart mouth, hell he loved it when she challenged him.**

**He would die for her.**

**He had stepped between her and a bullet more than once. Thankfully the shooters were lousy shots! But he had still done it.**

**He was also fearless on the battlefield. She worried about him constantly, and prayed each time he left on a Mission. She was praying for him now.**

**Tightening her grip on him, feeling his secure warmth.**

"**I Love you, dammit." She mumbled into his chest.**

**She felt the chuckle come from deep down inside.**

**He pulled back and smiled into her upturned face. Wayne had a beautiful smile.**

"**Love yah to Cinderella." He said**

**Then he stared deep into her eyes. So deep, like he was peering into her deepest self.**

"**You take care of yer self while Ahm gone. Don't let the boys give ya a rough time!" **

**Courtney laughed. **

"**Don't worry, Ranger Man, I'll keep my wrench handy!"**

**Growing serious, she tightened her grip on him.**

"**You be careful, and try not to get shot. Don't get blown up, and for gosh sakes don't go running through any mine fields. You understand me soldier!"**

**Grinning, Wayne pulled her up into his arms.**

"**Mam, yes mam!" **

**Courtney gave him her best Drill Sergeant glare**

"**Sneeden, you chap Mah ass. Now show me how much you're gonna miss me."**

**Dipping his head down to kiss her soft lips, he let his tongue show her just how much.**

**000000000000**

"**Flint arrived at the hanger in time to see the Mauler loaded onto the transport. Jaye and Stalker were conversing in the corner as Clutch was going over some paperwork with Ace and Wild Bill. Bill tipped his hat in Flint's direction as the Warrant officer approached.**

"**Everything loaded and accounted for Wild Bill?" he asked as he took the clip board from Clutch.**

"**Yes sir Flint, we're loaded and ready. I gotta go see Duke real fast about changes in the LZ. I hate it when they change the danged thing on me at the last minute. Makes me nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rockin' chairs"**

"**Flint grinned at Bill. He couldn't help it. The man really was a hoot. He was also one of the toughest Sons of a Bitch on the team. Lots of people discounted the man as some crazy Texas Hick. **

**Flint knew better!**

"**Fine, go take care of it. As soon as we arrive, Hawk wants boots on the ground. We are to get in and out."**

**Nodding his head Bill headed out of the hanger. Jaye had finished her conversation and walked over to Flint.**

"**So how's Opie?"**

**Flint looked at her like she had lost her mind.**

"**Huh? Jaye what are you talking about?"**

**Jaye smiled**

"**Well, you were whistling Andy Griffith, I believe. I was just curios how Opie and Aunt Bea were doing."**

**He flushed red, all the way down his neck.**

"**Yea, well…. About that, I….." **

**He stumbled, at a loss for words. **

**Jaye stared at him. **

"**Dash, are you ok? I'm starting to get a little worried about you?"**

**Putting her hand up on his forehead to check his temperature, she grinned when he jerked away with a scowl.**

"**I'm Fine Allie. Just had to get something important from my quarters."**

"**Mm… ok, so what did you forget?"**

**He felt his mouth go dry, his palms began to sweat, and he suddenly had the serious urge to go urinate. **

**O, lord…. **

"**What are you doing?" His mind screamed at him.**

**Well shit….**

"**Ahm... well, you know… me and you, you and me… we did…."**

**He stopped and dropped his head. Lord help him he was a babbling mess. And Lady Jaye stood there staring at him like he had just sprouted a new head.**

**This was not going as planned.**

**What was wrong with him? He had practiced this a thousand times in his mind, hell he had even done it in front of the mirror. So he could get his facial features down straight. So he could avoid looking like he looked now.**

**Like a complete dumbass!**

**He looked up at the worried look on Jaye's face and reached out to take her hand. All the practicing was out the window. His mind had gone blank on him.**

**He was going to have to wing it.**

"**Allie."**

"**Yes Dash"**

"**Will you m…"**

"**Alright soldiers, let's load 'em up."**

**Duke's voice cut through as he entered the hangar with Bill**

"**O, Come on, REALLY." Flint yelled out in disgust.**

**Everyone turned to stare at the Warrant officer in surprise. **

"**Something wrong Flint?" Duke questioned, raising a blonde eye brow.**

"**Damn right something's wrong; I'm trying to propose here dammit." Flint snapped out.**

**Well hell**

**It slipped out before he had even thought; he was so aggravated at getting interrupted yet again.**

**He closed his eyes, and slumped.**

**Dammit**

**Everyone looked shocked. The hanger was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.**

**And Jaye looked ready to swoon. A pink blush on her cheeks, her mouth open.**

"**D… Dash?"**

**Her voice shaking**

"**What did you just say?"**

**Flint took a deep breath and opened his eyes to stare down into her shocked green orbs.**

"**I didn't mean to yell that out." He said softly**

**She looked hurt**

**He realized how that had sounded as soon as the words left his traitorous mouth. He scrambled to save himself as he saw a misty sheen gathering in her eyes.**

**Must strategize**

"**I meant, I didn't mean to yell it out in front everyone."**

**He stammered. Then realized that didn't sound right either.**

**Everyone was staring at them. Beachhead and Courtney had reappeared. Courtney took one look at everyone staring at Flint holding Lady Jays hand. Flint looked a little pale. And everyone with their mouths open. Looking in surprise at the couple.**

"**What did we miss?" she asked.**

**Not one person answered her.**

**Flint looked ready to cry, this had all gone to hell in a hand basket. This was **_**NOT**_** the way he had envisioned this moment. And he was messing it up, badly.**

**Jaye tried to pull her hand out of his, and Flint flew into action. Gripping it tighter he reached into his pocket for the blue velvet box.**

**It was now or never.**

**Dropping to one knee he looked up at his love and smiled sheepishly.**

**Jaye felt herself sway in place.**

**O lord this was real! He was actually down in front of her on one knee in front of everyone.**

**Every nerve in her body tingled. The worlds spun crazily, and breathe; she had forgotten how to breathe.**

**He had thought to wax poetic, to quote lines of loving endearments to her. But his mind, having betrayed him, couldn't conjure up a single sonnet.**

**So he did the only thing left to do.**

**He spoke from the heart.**

"**Allison, I love you with everything I am. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"**

**Courtney gasped and gripped Wayne's arm.**

**As Jaye stood there frozen.**

**Duke looked at Wild Bill, who grinned back.**

**As Jaye stood frozen.**

**Stalker, Clutch, Wayne, Courtney, Duke. They all stood waiting for her to answer.**

**And Flint down on one knee, looking up into her face. His soul bared to them all looked at her. A worried glint in his eyes. **

"**Allie?" he choked out. Looking almost frantically in her face. Trying to read her thoughts.**

**She couldn't move, she was frozen.**

**Shocked**

**Taking deep gasps of air she tried to speak.**

**Tears streamed out of her eyes down her face. She looked at him and said the only words she could spit out.**

"**Took you long enough."**

**Looking earnestly at her he smiled tenderly,**

"**Yes baby, it did."**

**She smiled back, regaining some of her composure**

"**Yes Dash, I will marry you."**

**He kneeled there smiling.**

"**Um... Dash" Jaye whispered**

"**Yes sweetheart?"**

"**Can I see my ring?"**

**O lord, he hadn't even opened the danged box. He had kneeled there like a blooming idiot, asked his girl to marry him. And hadn't even opened the box! **

**He stood up, letting go of her hand to open the lid.**

**Jaye gasped at the brilliant Diamond solitaire. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.**

**She smiled as she held out her hand for him to slip it on her ring finger.**

**The hangar erupted into cheers as Flint swept her up in his arms.**

**Courtney swooped in and grabbed her hand.**

"**Wow, that's at least 2 carats! Flint you did good!" she squealed.**

**Wild Bill slapped Flint on the back.**

"**Congratulations partner. I hate to be the one to break this thing up. But we got to skedaddle."**

**Everyone started moving, getting gear loaded, and finally themselves as well. Courtney gave Wayne on last punch to the shoulder, and he gave her a soft one to the chin. A soft smile, then he turned away.**

**Hard as stone.**

** Beach was back.**

** Loading up he looked back at Flint giving Lady Jaye one more hug.**

"**C'mon Beret boy, we ain't got all day!"**

** Flint scowled at the balaclava clad behemoth before grabbing a quick last kiss.**

"**Be careful, remember you promised. " Jaye said to him as she drew back. **

**Flint smiled at her  
"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll always come back to you!**

**Then he turned and raced to the Apache. Beach manning the door.**

"**Bout time" he grumbled**

"**I'm here wiseass." Flint exclaimed as he climbed aboard.**

"**And Beach, I got your 'BOY'."**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000**

**One chapter left. As always please review.**


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Return

"**I don't care what Hawk says, that dumbass couldn't follow a direct order if his life depended on it" Courtney swore as she and the rest of the Joes waited on the chopper. Wild Bill had radioed that they were on their way with walking wounded. Namely one** **crazy Master sergeant who had decided to run across a damn mine field to take out the damn target. **

**A mine field!**

**Courtney stood there, red-faced, and arms crossed as the sounds of the incoming chopper grew louder. Jaye looked over at her and couldn't help but laugh.**

**Courtney Krieger was mad as hell.**

**Jaye almost felt sorry for Beach. He was going to get it, boy was he ever.**

**Doc was waiting, and not happy. Beachhead was one of the worst patients the man had ever had to deal with. **

**This would not be pleasant. Too bad Ed was away on leave. Lifeline was really good at managing Wayne. Well as good as anyone could be. **

**Wild Bill expertly guided the Chopper down on the landing pad. Killing the engine, but Cover Girl wasn't waiting; she was already at the door watching as the team jumped out. Stalker smiled at her.**

"**Evening Cover Girl"**

**She gave the cheerful man her best Wayne snarl.**

**Ducking his head, Stalker headed to the armory to turn in his gear.**

**Wayne was next out. Being supported by Clutch. There was a bloody bandage wrapped around his left thigh, and blood trickled down it onto his boots. **

**Courtney briefly thought that Wayne was going to have a hell of a time cleaning his boots this time.**

**He hobbled over towards Doc, who just pointed to the stretcher and said "On".**

**Wayne let out a string of curses.**

"**Ah don't need no damn stretcher, Ah can' damn well walk."**

** He snarled at the medic.**

**Doc gave him a hard look and held up a hypodermic needle full of a clear liquid.**

"**Either you get on it on your own free will, or I will put you on it knocked out." **

**Doc said very calmly, and then gave the Master sergeant an almost evil grin.**

"**Aww, fuck."**

**Wayne got on the stretcher, but kept the scowl in place to let everyone there know he was not happy about it. **

**Clutch looked up and saw Cover Girl standing there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot. **

**The Mechanic chuckled and backed up. Catching Lady Jaye's eye, he winked.**

**This was going to be good!**

**Cover girl rounded on Beach head and gasped when she saw fresh blood soaking the clumsily applied bandage.**

"**I thought I told you to be careful?" She yelled.**

**Beach Head glowered at her**

"**I was careful, dang it. Ah ain't blown up am Ah?"**

**Courtney gasped, her face growing redder.**

"**You **_**RAN**_** across a mine field, how the hell is that careful?"**

**Wayne's face got red to.**

"**Ah had tah take out the damn guard tower, what the hell was ah supposed to do, walk up ahn knock."**

**Courtney smacked the side of the stretcher with her hand, causing Wayne to grimace in pain.**

"**You think this hurts?"**

**She said, seeing the look that passed over his face.**

"**You just wait till I get my hands on you!'**

**Wayne suddenly grinned up at her, heedless of the other teammates standing around listening to them.**

"**Why, Barbie doll, where yah gonna put 'em"**

**He asked huskily. And then had the nerve to wink at her.**

"**Grrrrrrrrr… O, you knuckle dragging meat head, I'm gonna….."**

**Doc stepped in as she balled up her fist and lunged at the grinning Ranger.**

"**All right, as much as were all enjoying this, I need to get my patient down to the infirmary."**

**Cover Girl looked up at that, and noticed everyone standing around, even the damn Greenshirts. Who were staring open mouthed. Not used to seeing anyone talk to their Drill Instructor like that.**

**She had the grace to blush.**

**Stepping back, she allowed the two greenshirts holding the stretcher, a little red faced at supporting the hulking Ranger's weight. To move towards the sliding doors to the lifts. Wayne reached out and grabbed her hand.**

"**Come see me later, Cinderella?"**

**He asked, almost a little shyly. Now mindful also of the many eyes staring at them. Courtney was a little shocked. Wayne hated PDA.**

**"Yea, Ranger Man. I'll be there in a minute." She said softly.**

**Wayne just grunted in return as he dropped her hand and let the straining Greenshirts take him onto the lift. An amused Doc trailing behind them.**

**Jaye was still smiling as she watched Cover Girl walk over to the Motor pool.**

"**Well that was interesting." A soft voice said behind her. She twirled around to see Flint smiling. His Rifle slung over one arm. The other holding his gear. **

**He dropped the duffle to embrace her as she threw herself in his arms. Hugging her tightly.**

**Jaye pulled back to take in his appearance, He had a scrape on his forehead, and a slight purple smudge under one eye. But for the most part he was sound.**

"**Well, I'm glad you didn't go running across any minefields!" she exclaimed.**

**Flint laughed, and then grew serious.**

"**They had us pinned. Intel was wrong; there were at least thirty guards there. Beachhead is crazy as hell, but he saved our asses."**

**Jaye knew he couldn't tell her more, technically he shouldn't have told her that. And frankly she didn't care. He was back, and safe.**

**She stood on tiptoe and kissed him on his dirty check.**

**Stepping back she looked into his amused eyes.**

**He reached out and grabbed her with his one arm and brought his head down for a crushing, hunger filled kiss. Jaye could feel the heat searing her all the way to her toes. They separated to numerous cat calls from the other Joes.**

"**Welcome home" she said huskily.**

**Reaching down she picked up the duffle, and they walked arm in arm to the infirmary.**

################################################## ################################################

Well, let me know what you think. You know I love reviews!


End file.
